Daddy
by Wolf's Flame
Summary: Well, you read the title you get most of the idea. Mittens is due in three more weeks and Bolt and Rhino have to help her find a father for her kittens before the end of the three weeks, please R&R. Bolt/Mittens, rated for mild violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Bolt- Prologue- Where's Mittens?

Daddy- Friendship/Romance- Started: 3/28/2009

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my second Bolt fanfiction, hope you like it. It came to mind right when the movie ended. **

Bolt walked in the backyard, it had become summer and he was really happy.

The daisies in the backyard were blossomed and they smelled beautiful. The grass was freshly cut, courtesy of Penny, the brunette girl that owned Bolt. The air was humid and moist, but not so hot that you would sweat your sweat glands off.

Bolt was also happy because Penny was out on summer break and she was home everyday, which meant she could play with him for as long as the day lasted. But this wasn't one of those days, Bolt just wanted to take a small stroll through the backyard.

But what he didn't know was that his happy, carefree summer day was about to become a day of anxiety and anticipation.

Bolt watched as Rhino, the brownish red hamster that he had met in a RV park that was, and still was, his biggest fan, walked over to him and met him ball to face.

"Hey Rhino." was Bolt's first words to the hamster, who saluted him and spoke, "Hey Bolt, have you seen the cat?"

Bolt looked around, as a matter of fact, he hadn't seen the black and white cat they knew as Mittens all day. Bolt looked over at the grayish black barn that was located behind him and the house, "No I haven't Rhino, let's check over there." he said addressing the barn. He and Rhino started towards the barn and began their search of the cat, Mittens.

Little did they know, they were about to start and embark on their newest, most revealing adventure yet.

**A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter was too short but if you keep reading, the chapters will get better and longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bolt- Chapter 1- Distended

Daddy- Friendship/Romance- Started: 3/28/2009

**A/N: Here's chapter 1 of this fanfic. Hope its okay.**

Bolt and the balled hamster, Rhino, made their way into the barn and looked around. The barn was huge to the two animals, its murky atmosphere was cooler than out side, it had two stalls on each side of the large room, made for the non-existing horses, and the second floor, which was naturally broken around in certain areas, was only accessible through the ladder that was positioned across from the entrance.

Bolt looked around and saw that an array of moving boxes had been made to reach the second floor, leading to the only isolated area of the next platform.

Bolt noticed that the boxes were big enough to allow access to only an animal the size of him. Bolt looked up and saw a white tip of a tail snake its way into hiding. Bolt smiled and walked to the boxes and began to jump up on them, one by one. Rhino sat there waiting for anything.

The white dog poked his head up to look over the wooden vision shield and saw the cat they were looking for, her back turned to them. Bolt noticed this and spoke her name to get her attention and she looked behind her. "Go away Bolt, please just go away!" Mittens spoke, a hint of emotion in her voice.

Bolt noticed that Mittens had a weird fluid coming from her eyes and now he was concerned, he jumped up and walked to her, "Not until you tell me what's wrong, why are your eyes leaking?" Mittens looked at the dog dumbfounded, "No reason, I'm fine, please just leave me alone." Bolt walked closer and Mittens began to hiss, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER BOLT, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" this caused Bolt to stop in his tracks and he sat down. "Mittens, please tell me what's wrong with you."

Mittens sighed, "I'm crying Bolt, see this water coming from my eyes, they're called tears. They come out when someone's really sad or really happy." Mittens hung her head and more of tears fell from her green orbs, "I'm sad right now." Bolt tilted his head, "Why Mittens, you got everything you ever wanted, a good home, and a good family. You even get a good balance of meals; I've noticed your slight gain in weight."

Mittens stopped him, "That's the problem Bolt." Mittens decided that it was best to let him see, she then slowly turned her body around and Bolt noticed that she had gained a lot more in her stomach area, "HOLY HELL MITTENS, WHAT HAPPENED, YOUR STOMACH HAS DISTENDED A LOT!" Mittens threw her paw in Bolt's maw to keep him from alerting anyone. "It's not that Bolt, food has nothing to do with it." she quickly said, "Bolt, I'm… I'm…" Mittens was interrupted by Rhino who had climbed out of his ball and climbed on the platform huffing and puffing, his stomach looking like a balloon inflating and deflating, "For… The… Damn… Love… Of… Mercy, those… Boxes, sure give… A workout."

As Rhino caught his breath, he looked over at Mittens and Bolt and jumped up and pointed at Mittens' stomach, "HOLY… Damn Mittens, what did you eat?!" Mittens growled and turned away, Bolt looking at Rhino with a 'get lost' glance and Rhino nodded and left. Bolt walked over to Mittens and spoke, "Mittens, who's the father?"

Mittens looked at the white canine and began sobbing, "I don't know Bolt… that's the problem, I've only mated with one boy and that happened two days before I… I met you. Now my babies are not going to have a father."

Bolt felt his own tears come to his eyes and he walked over to Mittens whining. As Mittens turned her head to face him, she came into contact with his warm tongue, which glided its way across her cheeks, plucking the tears from her face, "Bolt… stop it…" Mittens couldn't help but start to giggle at the fact that Bolt was licking her face, she actually enjoyed it, '_Why does he have to be so nice and light hearted?_" she mentally asked herself as Bolt stopped.

Bolt's brown eyes stare into Mittens' green irises and he spoke, "Please don't be sad and cry anymore Mittens, I promise, I'm going to help you find a good father for your babies." Now Mittens had to tell the hard part.

"Um, Bolt, do you know how long we've been in this new house?" Bolt looked up at the ceiling while him and Mittens laid down beside each other, "Uh, let's see, after those five days we spent looking for Penny, it took Penny and her mom two days to get those files signed. The next day we moved in and we've been in this house for about, five weeks at the most." Bolt's eyes widened, "Hang on, you've been pregnant for about over six weeks and you never mentioned it once."

Mittens looked at Bolt and shrugged, "It wasn't on my mind most of the time." now she had to tell him, "Hey Bolt?" Bolt looked over at her and she continued, "Do you think you could find the perfect father for my babies in three weeks?" Bolt nodded, but then got what she meant, he looked over at her with wide eyes and spoke,

"Oh, fu…" Mittens interrupted him, "Yes, exactly." Bolt finally got over the issue and laid his head down. Mittens laid on her side, her back against Bolt's side, and she looked at herself, Bolt was right, her white furred stomach was distended a lot, '_Damn, I'm fat._" Mittens thought to herself while she laid her head down and dozed off with Bolt.

**A/N: There, hope that's okay? Yep, Mittens is pregnant and now Bolt has to help her find the perfect cat. Things can't get any worse, can they? OH, I was wrong, I still got a lot more chapters to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bolt- Chapter 2- Penny Finds Out

Daddy- Friendship/Romance- Started: 7/28/2009

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you all for your reviews. Well now it's time to let Penny in on the secret. Hope you like it.**

_Mittens crouched like a dog would when it greeted another dog, the only difference was her tail lifted and fell to the side. She had just gone into heat and was in love with a male cat, who was making his way towards her. They had been 'dating' so to speak for about three months and now his body lay on top of hers. As he adjusted himself, he spoke softly in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll always be here."_

Mittens jerked her head up, she looked around and her eyes glistened with tears, that's how it started and ended the next day when he comprehended that she might be pregnant and he broke his promise and ran off on her. The tears fell onto the wooden platform and she heard something behind her.

She turned around and saw that Bolt was still asleep and beside her, she smiled and couldn't help but think about his actions earlier that day, when he saw her crying. She heard the sound again and she wiped her face of the tears and looked over Bolt and saw Penny climb up with Rhino in her hands.

"There you two are." Penny spoke, Bolt's head lifted up and he yawned,

"Hey, Penny." Bolt said through the yawn and then he jumped up, "PENNY!!!" Bolt jumped in front of Mittens to block her from view. Mittens had once told Bolt about how most humans didn't like having pregnant animals in the house.

Now Bolt knew Penny was a light hearted girl, and he did love Penny, so he wouldn't keep anything from her, but for some reason this time was different, now he didn't want to take a chance, Mittens was his friend and the last thing he wanted was taking a chance and Penny wanting to give Mittens away.

"What's with you Bolt?" Penny asked a little concerned at the excited dog that was following her gaze and blocking her view of Mittens. "Alright Bolt that's enough." Penny spoke in a semi-agitated tone, and with that, she grabbed Bolt and moved him to the side and saw Mittens, "Oh… my God." her hand covered her mouth and she then tried to reach for Mittens, who was covered up again by Bolt.

Bolt was grabbed again and Penny took his place and she gently touched Mittens' white stomach. "Wow, Mittens why didn't you tell us." Penny smiled really big, Bolt looked at Mittens and seemed happy with the conclusion of the issue, Mittens looked at the ground,

"Well I would have told you if you could have understood me." Mittens said to herself. Bolt smiled and Penny hopped up,

"I got to tell mom." she said while heading down the ladder. Mittens looked at Bolt with wide eyes, but Bolt was already on it. He jumped down the boxes and met with Penny at the bottom and grabbed the back of her pants leg and tugged at it. Penny turned around and looked at the whining canine, "What Bolt?"

Bolt looked back and forth from Penny and Mittens' resting place, whining loudly, his feet padding the soil underneath him. Penny looked over and got the idea,

"Oh, you don't want this secret to get to mom do you?" Penny smirked and Bolt barked at her and she giggled, "Okay Bolt, I won't tell my mom." Bolt barked happily at her and he ran to the house.

Penny watched the white dog make his way to the door and go through the dog door. Penny quickly ran in, in time to see Bolt, bolt up the stairs and start scratching at her bedroom door. Penny walked up and opened the door for Bolt who darted in and started barking at a picture on the wall, and running to the window where the barn could be seen easily. Penny looked at the barn and the picture, the picture was of her dad, in his military outfit, he had his burette on his head and a serious look on his face. The America flag was shown behind him. Penny smiled; her dad and mom were the ones who actually encouraged her to be an actress. It wasn't until later the week she became an actress that her dad left for the war.

Bolt looked at Penny and she returned his glance, "Bolt, what does my father have to do with this?" she asked only receiving a whine from the snow furred dog.

Bolt looked at the picture, his irresistible small sound emitting from his throat, and then back at the barn.

Penny still didn't understand, "Bolt, what are you trying to tell me?" she again asked the dog, who whined in response.

"Damn it, why doesn't she understand?" Bolt asked himself irritated, looking at the confused Penny. Bolt started looking at the window and picture again, "_This is the_ _only way I can talk to her._" he thought to himself.

Penny watched the dog jump from one area to the other and she looked back at the picture and back at the barn, "Bolt, the only thing in that picture is my dad, and the only thing in that barn is Mittens, the pregnant, fatherless ca…" Penny stopped herself. She looked down at Bolt and grew an amused smile,

"Bolt…You want to find Mittens a father for her kittens don't you?" she asked the now jumping canine who bark madly with happiness.

Penny's smile faded and Bolt stopped jumping and barking, "What is it Penny?" Bolt whined to his human friend. As if she could understand the dog's question, she spoke,

"Bolt, I can't just go around and ask people if they have any male cats that would like to be a father to some female cat's babies. It would be strange." She sighed and petted Bolt affectionately, "I know you want to help Mitten's but you have to find some other way."

Bolt lower his ears and walked out of the house and back to the barn. As he walked through the tall grass that swayed in the summer breeze along with his white fur, he sat down and watched as the sun began to set and Rhino came up to him,

"So Mittens' going to have multiple tiny cats, huh?" the rodent said, "That explains her huge, gigantic hateful attitude when we met." The hamster began to laugh but stopped as he looked up to his one and only favorite canine friend.

Bolt shook his head, "Rhino, please don't do this right now."

Rhino looked up, "What? Why? You always liked my jokes."

"I know but right now, Mittens needs a father for her children. She hurts because the true father bailed on her. She needs a friend's support. So please Rhino, all I ask is that you help me find a father for her. Please for me and for her sake, be a friend to her and help me help her." Bolt said to the beady eyed companion of his.

"Anything for you, Bolt." Rhino saluted and Bolt finally smiled and returned the hand gesture with his own paw. He then watched as Rhino rolled off into the tall grass.

As Rhino walked off he thought to himself, '_Man Bolt certainly has a way with words. That's why I honor him so much._' Rhino chuckled to himself and rolled his ball through the dog door.

"This seat taken?" a familiar voice asked Bolt and he turned around to see Mittens standing there,

"Mittens!" the white dog exclaimed to the black cat, "What are you doing up. Sit down before something happens and you trip and hurt your babies!" The dog ushered the now chuckling cat to sit beside him by nudging her side and back gently, not to hurt her or the unborn kittens,

"It's alright Bolt I'm fine, and their fine, don't worry." Mittens said amused at Bolt's behavior, the white dog blushed from his action, it was kind of awkward to him that he had just felt the need to protect his friend and her babies as if they were his own mate and children. He shook the thought away and sat back down,

"So I have planned a way to get you a father for them." Bolt said to Mittens, who looked at him and he looked at her,

"Really, how?" Mittens asked happily and Bolt answered,

"I'm thinking about going around the countryside to try and find a male that is willing to stay with you and the kittens."

Mittens smiled, "Thank you Bolt but you don't have to go through all that trouble…"

"Yeah I do." Bolt interrupted, "You're my friend and I'll go out of my way to help you if I wish to, you can't stop me." Bolt puffed up his chest and Mittens giggled,

"Thank you Bolt." She simply said and Bolt deflated his chest and looked at her. They stared at each other for a long while, both feline and canine looked at the other,

'_She's so beautiful in the sunlight._' Bolt thought to himself and then shook his head and they broke their gazes, Bolt sighed, how could he have just thought of that, she was his _friend_, not mate. The thought of her swaying fur in the breeze with the sun reflecting off of it and her emerald green eyes pasted itself in his mind and he suddenly thought of something,

"You know Mittens, if the cat thing doesn't work, then there's always the alternative." Bolt almost slapped himself, why did he even just say that without even thinking. That thought was just way to over the top. '_IDIOT!!!_' he thought to himself.

Mittens looked over at him, "And what is the alternative Wags?" she asked using her nickname that she made up for him.

Bolt chuckled nervously, "I'll tell you when we try plan one first." Mittens smiled and looked at him and spoke as she laid her head on his shoulder,

"Thanks again Bolt." Bolt blushed but slowly laid his head on hers and the two friends stayed there watching the sunset, ignoring the sounds of a car door closing as Penny's mom returned from her job and Penny's voice greeted her. The world just seemed to stop in the pets' eyes as they felt each others company and warmth.

**A/N: Well there's chapter 2, hope you liked it. Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a long time but writer's block ya know. Just be happy I updated in the first place.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bolt- Chapter 3- The Search is On

Daddy- Romance/Adventure- Started: 7/29/09

**A/N: Chapter 3 is now… UP!**

Bolt's furry white eyelids fluttered open revealing his chocolate brown eyes. He looked up at the black starlit sky. And crescent moon provided little light but it was enough to help him see a sleeping black cat beside him. He smiled at his feline friend. His eyes then scanned their ways downward and landed on her grown out belly. Bolt saw something gently move inside the walls of fur and skin making Mittens wince slightly but not enough to wake her. Bolt suddenly was full of curiosity and slowly lifted his paw and gently placed it on her stomach. The babies within his black furred companion kicked again and Bolt smiled, he didn't know why but the feel of the nudge on his paw's padding excited him like a anxious father awaiting the arrival of his own offspring. His paw never left her belly as he laid back down.

Mittens smiled at the feel of Bolt's paw. She felt so safe in his presence for some reason unknown to her. She felt the little one in her kick again and she winced again but she heard Bolt chuckle at the kick.

'_If only he knew what it felt like on the inside._' Mittens thought to herself and suddenly she slowly turned around and face the white dog.

"Aw, why'd you turn around, I was enjoying that little one's kicks." Bolt said while flattening his ears and turning his head to look downward and looking up with his eyes. Mittens smiled at the pathetic little white dog,

"Well I wasn't Wags. It was hurting." She laid her head down in the grass, Bolt doing the same.

"Okay, sorry." Bolt said and Mittens smiled,

"Don't be. You're not the one who caused this."

Bolt smiled and looked back up, the moon was hours from setting. Perfect.

"Mittens go inside and get some sleep." Bolt told the cat who looked at him weirdly and he looked away, "Just go, I don't want you out here getting too hot." Mittens smiled and nodded in agreement and began to walk off but stopped and looked behind her,

"What about you Wags." She asked and Bolt smirked,

"I have an errand I need to run. If Rhino's awake, tell him I told him to watch you closely." Mittens didn't know what the canine meant by any of that but walked through the dog door anyway and walked up to Penny's room. As she jumped up on the bed, careful not to hit her stomach she nudged Rhino's ball,

"Rhino, you awake?" Mittens whispered, not wanting to wake up the bundle of blankets that was Penny.

"Wazzit, uh." The hamster yawned, "Am now, what is it CCCCAAAAATTTT???" he said through the yawn and Mittens laid down and looked at him,

"Bolt wanted me to tell you that he told you that you have to keep a close eye on me… whatever that means?" she said confused as to why Bolt even said that in the first place.

Rhino suddenly jumped up knowing what that meant and spoke loudly, "Okay then, you don't do anything rational you hear me furball?" Rhino said to her and she mockingly saluted the hamster,

"Yes sir, Captain Rodent, sir." With that she closed her eyes and fell asleep on the shock ball of fur that was Rhino. Rhino just shook his head and laid back down in his ball and began snoring loudly once again.

Bolt walked through the gravel streets. He looked back at the toy sized silhouette that was his home and looked forward at the long empty road ahead. If he hurried, he would be able to scan the entire countryside and be home before noon tomorrow. Bolt then began running down the road. The search for Mittens' kittens' father… was on.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short but it plays into the plot in a way. So what do you think so far? Review. Oh, and I've been thinking and in your reviews, how many of you want this story to go up a rating higher, opinions in reviews please.**


End file.
